The average parking occupancy in a street or in a street segment may vary according to the hour in the day or the day in the week. It may further vary in different months or seasons, in holiday times and when streets are being reconstructed.
Parking occupancy information in a certain area may be highly valuable information for drivers. If a driver is provided with such information she can better know when to plan to leave and start her trip to a designated location, taking into account parking time and walking distance from the parking spot to the designated location. In some cases, drivers may take into account estimated parking availability in a target location to better plan rides.
The parking occupancy can be predictable with periodic nature and it can sometimes be un-predictable due to weather conditions, a concert, a football game, accidents, road constructions etc.